


Waking Carmilla

by AnonymousG



Series: Human Carmilla [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: The three times Laura wakes Carmilla up. Yupp just that pure fluff thing and a hint of smut at the end ;)





	Waking Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am really busy lately with school and all so I can barely type one out. Anyway enjoy and just wanna share the excitement for the Carmilla Movie. Yassssss!

The first time Laura woke Carmilla up; it was by accident because she just can’t keep her hands away from her girlfriend’s beautiful face. It’s normal for Laura to wake up early in the morning because of her biological clock back when her dad made sure she slept before ten and woke up before seven for school. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned before turning to her left at the other bed occupant and smiled. Her girlfriend looked so beautiful and peaceful with her head resting at the crook of the tiny blonde’s neck. Laura gently removed her shoulder and slowly sat up before she placed her knees on both sides of Carmilla’s waist so that she is hovering over her girlfriend. She descended her hips lightly onto pale abs covered by a band t-shirt so as not to startle Carmilla. Her hands went to cup Carmilla’s cheeks while her thumb gently traced sculpted eyebrows which furrowed involuntarily. Laura giggled quietly at that adorable sight. She leaned down and gave both eyebrows a light feathery kiss and whispered.

“Wiggling eyebrows”

Next, her thumbs slide upwards to pale forehead. Laura applied a little pressure and rubbed small circles all over Carmilla’s forehead and then to her temples, repeating the process a few times. A sigh escaped from her girlfriend’s lips at that soothing gesture. Again, the tiny blonde leaned down and placed another kiss right at the center of the broody gay’s forehead.

“Forehead to kiss”

Her thumbs glided down and rested on soft lips while her lips kissed a path south from forehead and stopped on perfect nose. 

“Cute nose”

She removed her thumbs and then placed a kiss on Carmilla’s lips lingering for awhile before lifting her head and staring right at her girlfriend’s eyelids. As expected, those lids fluttered open to the sight of a smiling blonde propped on her elbows with love shining in her eyes.

“Good morning, Carm.”

“Good morning, Laura. Let’s go back to sleep yeah?”

“Mhmmm…”

Laura grinned at the use of her name and rested her head on Carmilla’s chest while a cat-like yawn escaped from the girl underneath her. Pale hands ran through blonde hair repeatedly in a relaxing gesture and a content sigh escape from both lips before slowly drifting off to another slumber. Yes, that’s a good morning indeed.

 

…

 

The second time it happened, Laura was feeling bored and her girlfriend was napping on the bed or rather sleeping like a log would be a better description. It’s not her fault that she is a ball of energy and without the apocalypse stress anymore, her brain becomes more creative in the mischievous department.

Looking over her girlfriend a playful idea came into the ever inquisitive head. Laura slowly got up and pushed her chair back under the table. She took a few steps to the side of the bed and flexed her fingers, ready for her sinister plan. The tiny gay bent down slightly and her fingers flew to Carmilla’s sides before giving them a pinch and start tickling her girlfriend. Carmilla’s eyes opened instantly and her body jerked before giggles escaped her lips uncontrollably. An evil smile appeared on Laura’s face as she increased her tickling speed and Carmilla is now a panting mess still laughing non-stop. Without warning, pale hands shot out and grabbed Laura’s hands before pulling her on top of the dark-haired beauty. Due to the sudden movement, the journalism major stumbled, fell forward and knocked her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“Owww Cupcake-e… What was that for?”

 Her girlfriend whined.

“Owww a little heads up next time?”

“Well, I am not the one who decided tickling is a good way to wake someone up.”  

The tiny ball of energy smiled sheepishly before placing a light kiss on her girlfriend lips.

“I was bored and tired and you were sleeping like a dead person.”

“You could’ve just woken me up like a normal person, honey.”

“Yeahhh…well… I just want to have a little fun?”

“Ohhh… fun huh?”

Carmilla smirked and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s hip, effectively trapping the shorter girl. Using her hands, she pulled Laura towards her until their faces were merely inches apart.

“You want to know what’s more fun?”

“W-what?”

The girl above her managed to squeak out.

“Payback.”

Before Laura could come up with any response to defend herself, pale fingers are already on her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Now it’s Laura’s turn to laugh uncontrollably, her arms flailing and hitting around as she tried to escape her girlfriend’s firm grip. Carmilla chuckled as she continued her ministration and combined it with some poking.

“O-okay…truce... Truce!”

Laura squeaked out breathlessly and Carmilla stopped tickling, both girls laughing, before she rested her hands on Laura’s waist. The future journalist took in a few breath of air before looking down at her girlfriend with an adoring smile on her face. The philosophy major sat up and her right hand cupped pinkish cheeks before leaning in, placing a light kiss on those soft lips. They rested their foreheads against each other, enjoying the moment and company as the sunset casted a warm glow in their room through the window.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

…

 

The third time Laura woke Carmilla up, it happened in the morning again. Upon seeing their naked bodies, memories of last night’s “activities” came flooding back and Laura was sure that her cheeks or maybe even her whole body had turned a deep shade of red by now. Looking at her girlfriend’s smooth skin, she could feel a surge of heat at her center and she licked her lips involuntarily.

She cupped Carmilla’s cheek and started kissing along her jawline before descending onto her neck. A soft grunt can be heard from the dark-haired beauty when Laura’s kissed and lightly nipped a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

Laura continued her journey downwards to defined collarbones and she began kissing and sucking, leaving a few red marks on pale skin. Looking up, the philosophy major still has her eyes closed and she is making that scrunched up face that Laura usually sports obviously in a not so innocent dream.

Carmilla was just dreaming about soft honey blonde hair when the scene slowly transitions to a soft and warm pinkish orange glow, as though the sun is kissing her. Then, she felt soft lips descending from her collarbone to her left breast, and that suction force on her nipple, caused her to arch her back and moan to the vastness.

Hearing Carmilla’s moans only spurred Laura on and her hands went to roll both of her girlfriend’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, applying slight pressure and occasionally teasing the sensitive tips. She kissed her path down pale abs and licked a straight line between those delicious abs from bottom to top smirking when her girlfriend whimpered.

The ex-vampire could feel the wetness between her legs and she pressed her thighs together before those hands that were on her breasts move south to spread her legs apart and more kisses were placed on her hipbone and inner thighs and so close to her aching center. When, those lips finally attacked her core, she can’t help but buck her hips to get closer to that skillful tongue alternating from licking and sucking on her clit. Her hands flail blindly trying to grasp on something when she finally grabbed two hands and she hold onto them lightly, that delicious pressure building low on her stomach.

Laura knowing that her girlfriend is close, doubled her efforts and when her teeth grazed her girlfriend’s clit, Carmilla’s body tensed and she came with a loud moan. Laura continued the pace and one of her hand escaped to push two fingers into her girlfriend penetrating her girlfriend in an unforgiving pace.

Carmilla eyes shot open and before she could adjust her eyes she could felt two fingers enter her and she can’t help the loud moan that escaped her lips. After a few seconds she was able to focus her eyes and when she looked down and locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes, a guttural moan escaped her lips and her head is thrown back at the sweet pleasure coursing through her body.

Laura curled her fingers and hit that sensitive spot repeatedly until her girlfriend’s walls clenched and squeezed her fingers, coming with her back arched screaming one name and chanting it over and over again.

LAURA! Laura. Laura. Laura.

When Carmilla came down from her high, she watched as her girlfriend slowly slipped out her fingers and brought them to her lips moaning at the taste. The ex-vampire was sprawled out on the bed still trying to regulate her breathing.

“What was that for Cupcake? Not that I am complaining or anything.”

“I was hungry and you look so sexy asleep so I had a little dessert?”

Laura replied biting her lip in that innocent and oh-so-sexy way.

“Gosh, you’re killing me Hollis.”

“Aww you love me Carm.”

“That I do. Now come here, I want my breakfast too.”

Carmilla replied smirking at her blushing journalist and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs guiding it up to her face.

Needless to say, it was a good morning filled with giggles, gasps and moans, screaming of names and most definitely neighbor complaints.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you guys wanna buy me a cup of coffee, u can do so here: http://ko-fi.com/anongg and if you guys wanna find me, then email me at inkandkeyboard@gmail.com. Love <3


End file.
